


Still In Love Song

by amathela



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always been in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still In Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _1:19 - .07%._

Maybe he was a little in love with her before he even met her.

Save the cheerleader, save the world. She was his mission, his destiny, his hope. She made him a hero.

He saved her life. That meant she belonged to him.

Then she saved his.

She was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. He realised then that he'd always known he would see her again. He'd always known they were connected.

He fell in love with her then, wholly and completely. It isn't something he could take back. It isn't something he wants to.


End file.
